


Personal news

by Tabi_essentially



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabi_essentially/pseuds/Tabi_essentially
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as it says: not a story, but some personal news that I didn't know how else to announce on this site. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal news

First, I want to thank you for the many, many comments and kudos that I have not been able to answer in a long time. As some of you may remember, I went into labor the day I posted my last fic here, and I now have a son just over two, which really limits my fic writing (and, sadly, fic reading) time.

But oh boy, do I miss this fandom and my loves, Arthur and Eames. :D I do keep up with new fic and art on Tumblr (which, if you ask me, is a cruddy place for fic. LJ was the way to go, LOL.)

The news I wanted to share is that I recently signed with a literary agent, and will hopefully have a book on the shelves one of these months... years... whatever, it can take a really long time from signing with an agent to getting published.

But! I did sign a contract, and my agent is perfectly cool with my past (and possible future, if I should ever have the time,) in fandom. ^_^

Fanfic is so legit, people don't even realize. Well, they are starting to realize. :D

So I just wanted to share that, and to thank all of you for the comments and the encouragement. You have all helped me become a better writer over the years. <3


End file.
